Heartbrake, and love
by PrincessCaseyRose
Summary: Jeff is in a bad relationship with his boyfriend Chris Jericho. Shawn seeing the younger Hardy brother being slapped around decieds its time for a change, and intends to take Jeff from Chris, but will it happen like Shawn plans?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well here is my third fanfic. It is rated M for language, violence and sex scenes. It is also a slash story between Jeff Hardy and HBK. This will be an alternate universe, and they are in high school. I hope that is okay with all my fans. :3 I do not own the WWE, or any of the wrestlers in my fanfic. Thank you.. Now I hope you enjoy my story, ON TO THE FANFIC!!

Chapter 1

"It wasn't my fault Chris! It was an accident!" Jeff Hardy cried out as his boyfriend of two years Chris Jericho slapped him across his face. "Not your fault! You were fucking laughing when that damn brother of yours shoved me in the mud!" Chris yelled at the scared Hardy brother that was now on snow covered ground. "I.. I wasn't laughing at you Chris.. I love you.." Jeff said softly looking down at the snow that was getting the seat of his pants wet. "You love me huh? Then why didn't you stand up for me then you bitch?!" Chris reached down to grab his boyfriend when suddenly a snow ball hit him in the side of the head. Jeff didn't look up to scared to see the look on his boyfriends face. "What the fuck.." Chris growled as he looked in the direction that the snowball came. He groaned and rolled his eye's when he saw not other then Shawn and Hunter standing there. "Will you two get lost. This doesn't involve you clowns." Shawn smirked and said, "Seeing as you just slapped your 'boyfriend' to the ground I think it dose." Hunter smiled as Shawn looked towards the wayward Hardy brother. "I do not need this.. Fine you two can have your fun, I'm out of here.." Chris said and walked away, only then did Jeff look up watching his boyfriend walking away; but he made no attempt to get up yet. He slowly looked back down at the snow knowing he was in trouble when he saw Chris again. Why was he such a fuck up? Why couldn't he do anything right and keep Chris happy? "Hey, kid you okay?" That voice is what Jeff out of his thoughts as he looked up at Shawn. Jeff forced a smile and said, "Yeah.. I'm fine." He then took Shawn's hand and was helped up to his feet. "You okay? That was one hell of a slap." Hunter asked inspecting Jeff's redden cheek. "I'm fine, you two don't need to worry about me.. I just got him mad thats all." He said gently pushing Hunters hand away. Shawn looked to Hunter then back to Jeff, "Sure.. how about we walk you home? I bet Matt is freaking out by now." Shawn said and Jeff looked at him wide eyed and said, "Shit.. your right. But I can get home on my own, thanks though." He then took off towards his home not wanting the lecture from his brother about being late again. Shawn watched him and sighed softly. "Your not going to get anywhere with him if you don't try anything Shawn." Hunter said to his best friend as they started walking towards their after school jobs at the local mall. "I know, but how can I get him away from Chris when he still thinks he loves that ass?" Shawn said looking in the direction that the blond Hardy had ran. "Hmm We'll figure something out. We always do." Hunter replied as Shawn pulled his hair back in a pony-tail. "Yeah.. I know.. I just hope its before Chris puts Jeff in a grave yard." Hunter nodded and kept walking with his friend, "Why don't you use some of that HBK smoothness you used on your last date?" Shawn smirked and said, "you know.. thats not a bad idea Hunt.. not a bad idea at all."

The next day Shawn walked to school just smiling away. He had planned how to get Jeff away from that ass of a boyfriend. Jeff of course was with his friends in the court yard talking about some show they had watched on t.v the night before. Shawn, paying no attention to the glare from Chris Jericho, walked right up to Jeff; took hold of him, dipped him over and kissed him like they had been dating for a long time. Jeff didn't know what to do. The feel of Shawn's lips on his felt good, but he shouldn't be liking this. He was with Chris, and he loved Chris. But this kiss was nothing like any kiss Chris had given him. This kiss was so passionate, sweet it made his insides flutter. His hands slowly moved to Shawn's arms and he tried to push him away. Then just as suddenly as it happened, he was stood back up and let go of. Jeff just about fell on his ass, but luckily Shannon caught him as they watch Shawn walk away. Jeff licked his lips, tasting the linger taste that was only Shawn's. Oh God.. He shouldn't be feeling like this. "What the hell was that?" Chris snapped Jeff out of his imaginary moment instantly. "I.. I really don't know. I swear Chris." he said as he was finally able to stand up on his own. "Oh really? Well to me and half the school it looked like you were about to cheat on me with him." Chris said crossing his arms. Jeff's eye's widened and he said, "No.. I would never cheat on you Chris.. you know that.." He heard Shannon making that gagging sound and he just smirked. "Shut it Shan.." he whispered glaring at his friend. "Jeff.. you better not let that happen again. Or your gonna get it.." Chris smirked at the fear that flashed in Jeff's eye's. "It won't Chris.. I promise." And that was a promise Jeff hoped he could keep. Lunch came faster then Jeff had hoped. Chris wouldn't be there as they had different lunch periods, but he knew Shawn would be. He couldn't go to the cafeteria.. the library! Thats where he would go. He hurried there and found a table near the back and started to eat his lunch that he had brought. "What are you doing here alone Jeff?" Jeff tensed up and looked up to see Shawn there. "S-Shawn.." he said not sure of what else to do. "Mind if I join you?" he asked with a smile and before Jeff could stop himself He nodded. Shawn smiled and took a seat next to him. Both were quiet a moment before Jeff looked at Shawn and said, "What was that about this morning?" Shawn smirked and said, "Oh, just a new way of saying hello to ya." Jeff blushed and said, "W-well, don't do it anymore.. Chris thought I was cheating on him with the way you said, 'hello'." Shawn laughed softly and said, "Please, he wouldn't know if you were cheating on him.. Even though your not.." He then smiled and said, "whats ya eating'?" Jeff looked at his food and said, "Just a PB and J, an Apple, some kind of fruit snake Matt got me, and a soda." Shawn nodded and said, "Hmmm I think your missing something.." Jeff looked at the food in front of him and said, "What? what am I missing?" "Oh.. just this.." Shawn then made the other look towards him and kissed the other again. Jeff didn't fight it to surprised as he felt Shawn run his tongue over his bottom lip asking for entry. Jeff's eye's slowly closed as he gave in to the need for the kiss. Shawn smirked and deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping him at how sweet the other tasted. Damn, he wished he had acted sooner and then Jeff would be his boyfriend and not that blond assholes boyfriend. Suddenly Jeff pulled away and said, "I.. I got to go.." He left so fast that he didn't relies he had left his lunch there and Shawn smiled a little. Well, this could be easier then he thought, Jeff hadn't pushed him away so maybe it would be easy to get Jeff to be his.  
Jeff just ran, and kept running not noticing where he was going until he ran into someone and fell back on his ass. "What the hell Jeff?" He looked up and saw his big brother, along with Matt's best friend Adam(Edge). Jeff looked at him and then faster then Matt thought possible, Jeff was off the ground and had his arms around him. "Jeff?" Jeff said nothing, but cried softly. "Um.. Adam, could you give me like five minutes alone with him?" Adam nodded and said, "Sure.. I'll just meet up with you in History bro." The blond then walked off leaving the two brothers alone. "Jeff, what happened? I haven't seen you cry in a long time." Matt asked as he hugged his brother softly. Jeff sobbed softly for a moment then said, "S-Shawn kissed me.." Matt sighed and said, "Thats just who Shawn is he. He likes to flirt to.. " "No Matt.. he kissed me and.. I kissed him back. What if Chris finds out? He'll say I cheated aging, " Jeff said not hearing his brother say, "Jeff.." "He'll be so mad at me.. I never should of let Shawn sit next to me.." "Jeff.." "Matt what will I do? I'm a horrible boy.." "JEFF! Get a grip will ya?" Matt said finally getting his brothers attention. "Look, it was just a kiss, its not like you let him fuck you or something.. take a deep breath and relax. Everything will be okay." Matt smiled at his brother and let go of him. Jeff looked up at him and sighed. "You sure Matt?" Matt nodded and said, "I'm sure. Don't worry about a thing, I'll talk to Shawn and make sure he leaves you alone." Jeff nodded and said, "okay, thank you Matt." He then said, "I.. I better get going, the bell for lunch will be ring.." Then just as he thought the bell sounded and he had just missed his chance to eat.. he groaned and Matt laughed, "here.. i thought you might need something to snack on." He reached in his pocket and tossed a bag of Skittles to his younger brother. "Now get to class." Jeff smiled and stuffing the candy in his pocket he said, "Okay, thanks a lot Matt." He then hurried off towards his locker for his books for class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 WARNING!! Adult content in this chapter, do not read if you can not handle it. thank you. *hugs fans* Now, on to the story!

Chapter 2

Matt was annoyed that Jeff came to him crying about Chris, but to have him crying about Shawn kissing him. It was almost to much for him to take. He said he would look out for him, but he never thought that he would have to talk to guy's that were hitting on his younger brother. Soon Matt found Shawn as he was starting to walk off with Hunter. "Hey Shawn, wait up a sec.." he called and jogged up to the senior class member. "Yeah? what is it?" The older blond asked turning to face the older Hardy brother. "I want you to leave Jeff alone. He has a hard enough time with Chris, he doesn't need you to add to his troubles." Matt said watching Shawn for a moment. Even though he thought Shawn would be better for his brother then Chris, but he knew his brother loved the other for some odd reason he couldn't explain. "So, you'd rather he be with someone that hits him then?" That comment felt like a back hand to Matt. "Hit him? what are you talking about? I've never see Chris hit Jeff.." Shawn shook his head and said, "Of course you didn't. You were busy with your friends and girlfriends to notice that. Like, didn't you see that bruise on his cheek?" Shawn watch Matt's reaction and knew he didn't. "That was from Chris. I will not give up on Jeff, I'm gonna get him, even if Jeff won't admit that Chris is hurting him. Now I got to get going. I suggest you keep an eye on Chris, and not me Hardy." he then turned and started off walking with Hunter to their next class. Matt watched them walk away and wasn't sure how to feel. His brother had been hit by Chris, and Shawn was trying to break them up. This wasn't the right way to break them up.. that will just drive Jeff away from Shawn if he keeps this up. Matt sighed and started off towards his next class knowing that he needed to talk to a certain blond that was dating his younger brother, but that would have to wait until later.

Boy's locker room after lunch

Jeff stood there looking at his boyfriend. The look on his face scared him. He had just told him what had happened at lunch thinking that Chris could get Shawn to leave him alone, but it wasn't looking like that was the best thing to do. "You let that boyfriend stealing fucker kiss you? What the hell is wrong with you Jeff, are you trying to piss me off more today?" The look in Chris' eye's scared Jeff. Suddenly Chris grabbed Jeff's arm and yanked him closer, just to slap him hard enough to draw tears from Jeff. Jeff cried out when he was slapped, and looked at the ground as he said, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want it.. I didn't want him to do it.. I swear Chris.. I only love you.." Chris glared at him as he forced him to look at him and said, "You lying bitch.. You liked it didn't you? I bet you would of let him fuck you too if he tried to." No! I won't let him Chri-." before Jeff could reply he was shoved agents the lockers, smacking the back of his head agents the lockers. He groaned in pain as he slumped in the others grip a little. "You would and you know it.. You let him bent you over the table in that library and let him fuck you silly." Chris was getting even more pissed with each word he said, Jeff whimpered and started to say he wouldn't, but he was slapped again "Don't you lie to me.." Chris growled and then spun the other around suddenly and undid his pants. "I bet you fucked him already did you?" he growled as Jeff tried to stop the other from what he was about to do. "No.. C-Chris please don't.." he whimpered in fear and pain. "Oh, you can tell me don't, but not Shawn.. I see how it is.." Chris snarled out as he grabbed the back of Jeff's head and slammed it hard into the lockers. Jeff groaned and went limp in Chris' arms. Chris dragged him over to the bench and layed him on it, Jeff's legs on either side of it. He laid him on his stomach and finished removing Jeff's pants, then his boxers.. "No.. Chris don't please.." Jeff mumbled softly trying to get his baring together. "Shut up.. If you let Shawn Fuck you, then I can too since I am your boy friend." Jeff Whimpered, but couldn't fight back as his head was killing him. He heard Chris' pants coming unzipped then pulled down.. Chris didn't believe him, and that hurt so bad. He tried to get back up only to be shoved roughly back down. "Don't move you slut.." Chris said and then with one sift thrust, pushed his hard member into Jeff's unwilling body. Jeff cried out as it felt like he was being ripped apart. God it hurt him so bad, he cried as Chris kept thrusting into him moaning and saying all kind of cruel and hateful things to him. Jeff felt like shit, his boyfriend was raping him and what could he do? No one would believe him if he said anything. Why would they? They just might think that he was into that kind of thing, acting like he was raped when he wasn't. He whimpered when he felt Chris cum inside him. He felt so dirty from what just happened to him. Chris moaned softly and said, "So.. you weren't lying.. Oh well, at least now I know how good it is to fuck you." Was that some sick way of saying sorry? Jeff whimpered and said, "I..I told you I didn't do anything with him..Why didn't you believe me?" He sobbed softly as Chris pulled his boxers up and then his pants. "Sorry honey, but.. Just the thought of that.. that person's lips on yours got me so mad I didn't think straight.." He then kissed the others forehead and said, "I didn't hurt you that bad baby, you'll be just fine won't you?" Jeff nodded slowly as he winced when the other made him stand up. "Now, you get to class.. Tell them you fell down the stairs okay?" Chris said with a soft smile. Jeff nodded and said, "Okay I'll tell them that Chris.." Before Jeff could leave Chris smiled and said, "I love you Jeff.." Jeff looked back at him and smiled softly. "I.. I love you too Chris.." he then left the boy's locker room. His heart aching from both having his boyfriend calling him a liar, raping him and hurting him again. And from finally hearing Chris say he loved him.

Chris smirked when Jeff left and said, "He's gone.. did you get that on camera?" Out from the showers came a pretty good friend of him. "Oh yeah.. This will get us some big bucks." The other male said with a smirk. His dark eye's gleaming as he rewound the tape and showed it to Chris. Every cry, and moan sounding crystal clear. "Perfect.. About time that Hardy brother did something right." Chris said with a smirk as he shook hands with the taller dark haired man. He knew that video they made would make lots of money on the net. Too bad Jeff would not know anything about it. The two 'men' laughed as they left the locker room heading towards their classes, plans forming on what they would do to Jeff in the next video they would make.

Jeff made his way to class, trying to not limp as he walked starting to feel confused of what Chris did to him. 'If he loves me why did he hurt me so badly?' He thought as he slowly made his way to class. Just like Chris told him too he said he fell down the stairs but would be just fine. Everyone in his class seemed to believe him, but not Shawn. He could tell something more happen, and that bot angered him, and upset him. He watched Jeff as he went to his table in art class and sighed. he knew something was wrong, but didn't say or do anything at that moment. Luckily today the teacher was reassigning seats, and it just happened that both he and Jeff would be sharing a table for the rest of the year. He walked over tot he table that Jeff was at and took a seat. "So you fell down the stairs huh?" Shawn asked as he sat next to the other. Jeff nodded and said, "Yeah.. but like I said, I'll be just fine. So don't worry about me." Shawn looked the other over and said, "Ain't gonna happy sweetheart..See I have my sights set on you, and even if these dopes believe you fell down the stairs, I don't." Jeff was quiet as Shawn leaned in and whispered, "And I know Chris is the real reason as to why you got hurt.. I can see that confused look in your pretty green eye's Jeff." Jeff said nothing and that just confirmed what Shawn suspected. Chris had hurt the other again, and it annoyed Shawn to no end. When would Jeff smarten up and leave him? He had no idea, but Jeff never even thought of leaving Chris. He just hoped he could get Chris to be like he use to before he started to hurt him. Little did either of them know of the horrible plans being made by Chris of new way's to hurt Jeff; and it would all start very soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 Adult content.. read at own risk. Thank you. Also, this might be the last update for a while. On the 1st, the Internet will be turned off for a while. MagZ86, I understand what you mean. I don't understand it too, but for some reason its easier to be mean and cruel to Jeff then some of the other WWE stars. And I can't help but make Chris the bad guy, for some reason he just strikes me as a bad guy in my stories. ^__^ I'll try to find someone else in the other stories I'm bound to make. Thanks for the reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me.

Chapter 3

Jeff was starting to think things were working out with Chris. Chris was being nice to him again, buying him things, taking him out on dates and Jeff loved every second of it. As he walked down the hall with yet another gift from Chris Shawn's voice suddenly changed his mood. "So, he's acting all sweet now huh?" Shawn said looking at the other, who was holding a box of some expensive looking chocolates. Jeff looked at him and said, "He's always sweet to me." Jeff lied, it was only recently that Chris started to act real nice to him like this. "Really? What about a few day's ago when he slapped you to the ground and called you a bitch? Now I don't think that's really sweet, do you Jeffy?" Shawn said as he pulled out a pice of chocolate and took a bite. 'Hmmm.. not bad.' Shawn thought as he looked at Jeff to see the annoyed look on his face. "He apologized for that. In fact he hasn't hit me since..since." Jeff started but couldn't think of the last time Chris had slapped, or hit him. "how about yesterday? Your still limping Jeff. i know he did something to you, and I will find out what.." Shawn replied and then walked away. "have a good day Jeff." he added as he walked away. Jeff watched him not wanting to believe that Shawn knew that Chris had hurt him. He watched him walk away a moment longer then turned and went to his locker and put the candy up.

Matt had taken a day to get his thoughts in order before he went to talk to Chris. He had seen Chris being nice to his brother, but he wanted to make Chris know one thing. That he better keep treating his brother good or he would have to deal with one very pissed off Matt Hardy. He found him near the back of the school talking with John Morrison and sighed. "Hey Chris, I need to talk to you a moment." Chris looked at the older Hardy and said, "Sure, late Morrison.." he said to the other teen he had been talking too. Matt seen the smirk on the others face and didn't like it that much. "So, what is it Matt?" Chris asked as he walked up to Matt. "Well, lets see I want to talk to you about a bruise I seen on my brothers face.. I heard your the reason it's there." Chris sighed and said, "Okay.. I'll admit I let my anger get the better of me,but I've made it up to him." Matt glared at him and said, "I should kick your ass for hurting my brother the way you did, but I have seen how good your treating him. If I find out you hurt him again, I will make you regret it." Chris looked at Matt a moment then said, "Don't worry.. I don't plan on hurting him." He then started to walk away and smirked as he muttered under his breath, "At least not the way your thinking idiot." He already got his plan set for Jeff. He then went to meet with Jeff to walk home with him. The school day was over and Chris couldn't wait to ruin the younger Hardy's life.

At Chris' home, his bedroom

"Chris, Are you sure its okay that I'm here in your room?" Jeff asked as he took a seat on the edge of Chris' bed. He looked around the blonds room and smiled. Kind of surprised at how clean and neat it was. A few posters of rock bands were taped to the wall, and then next to the bed on the night stand was a framed picture of him and Chris that was taken almost a year ago. He smiled and looked back to Chris when the other said, "Its fine. You know I'm really sorry about what I had done to you the other day." Jeff looked down slowly and nodded.. "Y-yeah?" Chris watched him and said, "I really am.. I want to make it up for what I did in the locker room." Jeff looked at him and said, "H-how? That really hurt me Chris." "I know, I'm really sorry, and I think I know how to make you feel better. That is if you let me." Chris said as he sat down near him. Jeff watched him not sure of what to say and then said, "I.. I don't know Chris." Chris smiled and kissed him softly before gently pulling Jeff onto his lap. Jeff didn't do anything for a moment then slowly started to kiss the other back softly. His arms nervously going around the others shoulders. Chris kissed the other gently a moment longer before slowly running a hand up the others shirt. As his fingers grazed Jeff's nippled he was rewarded with a soft moan and Jeff arching into the others hand. 'Almost to easy.' Chris thought as he removed the others shirt and tossed it to the side. He smiled and shifted on the bed and laid the younger Hardy on the bed. Jeff whimpered a little, but trusted Chris and shifted a little so the other was more comfortable. Chris pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt off, then his lips found the others neck where he started to lightly suck. A soft moan escaped Jeff, he liked this, it was much better then before in the locker room. Chris smiled slightly as he trailed kisses down the others body. His lips soon coming in contact with Jeff's pants. He then started to undo them. "C-Chris?" Jeff said looking at him unsure about this. Chris smiled and said, "Don't worry." Jeff nodded slowly and moaned softly as Chris kissed just below where his pants were. then he started kissing lower again. Jeff's eye's widened and he gasped when he felt Chris' tongue run along the length of his harden member. Chris had never done that before, sure he touched him a few times there, but nothing quiet like this. Jeff moaned Chris' named as Chris kept licking at the others member. Chris smirked at how easy it was to get the other so turned on. He didn't like what he was doing, but it would sell so easily. He then slowly opened his mouth and took Jeff's hardness into his mouth. Jeff moaned and arched up when he felt the warmth of the others mouth around his hardness. Oh God, he didn't know how much of this he could take. When Chris started to suck and bob his head he whimpered in pleasure, "God.. Chris.." He moaned out as he gripped the bedsheets in pleasure, remembering when Chris had told him never to touch his hair when he was doing something special to Jeff. And to Jeff this was pretty damn special. The combination of Chris' mouth, the bobbing of the others head and sucking on him was getting to be to much.. "C-Chris.. I.. I'm gonna.." but before he could finish what he was trying to warn the other about he came with a moan. He heard Chris gag and felt his quickly pull away spitting Jeff's cum out.. "You little bitch." he growled as he pulled away from Jeff. "No warning what so ever and you cum in my mouth. You fucking slut." Jeff sat up and was about to say something when he was slapped back down by a very angry Chris.  
Chris glared down at Jeff before reaching out and grabbing a handful of Jeff hair and yanking him off the bed and onto the floor, getting him on his knees. "You like to cum in my mouth with out warning huh?" Jeff didn't answer, to scared to know what the right answer would be. He then cried out when he was slapped again. When Jeff slowly looked back up he saw Chris pulling his pants down with one hand and he knew what the other wanted and whimpered. "No.. please Chris don't.. I didn't mean to cum in your mouth.. I couldn't.." he got slapped again and Chris told him, "Shut it you fucking bitch.." He then pulled his boxers down letting Jeff see his harden member ready for him. "Now, you will suck me off until I cum in your mouth, and you will swallow it. Understand?" Jeff winced and just nodded slowly. "Good, now get to it." He then pressed the head of his member agents Jeff lips. Jeff really didn't want to do this, but he had to do it or get punished again. He opened his mouth and Chris pushed his member in with a moan. Jeff fought the urge to pull back, and just started to suck on it like Chris told him to. "God.. Thats it Jeff. Just like that.." Chris moaned in pleasure as Jeff kept sucking on his hardness. Then he made Jeff move his head back and forth. "thats it.. Thats it Jeff." he moaned as he started to thrust into the others mouth with a moan. Not caring that Jeff was gagging on his hardness. He moaned softly as he grabbed the back of the others head and moaned loudly as he thrust in deeper and came down the others through. Jeff gagged and did the only thing he could so he wouldn't get in trouble, he swallowed every drop of cum Chris shot into his mouth. God, he felt so sick for doing that. How could anyone like that? Chris then shoved him off and smirked and said, "That was really good Jeff.. next time you'll doing it on your own." Jeff just nodded and got his boxers and pants back on. "I have to go Chris.." Jeff said softly not wanting to be around the other. Chris had redid his pants and looked at Jeff a moment then said, "Okay.. but I'll see you later." Jeff just nodded and left quietly. Chris smirked and walked over to his bookshelf. He grabbed his camera and turned it off and said with a chuckle, "Looks like I'll keep him around a while longer.." he then laughed softly as he turned on his computer and started to down load the video. Soon what he and Jeff had just done would be on that porn sight. He smirked when he seen all the hits he got for the fist video and knew that this would go on for a very long time. 


End file.
